


Ambush

by AsheBlender



Category: RWBY
Genre: Clothed Sex, Creampie, F/M, Raven is secretly sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-01
Updated: 2020-08-01
Packaged: 2021-03-06 04:08:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,942
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25647094
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AsheBlender/pseuds/AsheBlender
Summary: In which Raven jumps Tai on his way to class.
Relationships: Raven Branwen/Taiyang Xiao Long
Comments: 4
Kudos: 24





	Ambush

**Author's Note:**

> I've had this stored in my computer for over a year, so I figured I should finish it.

They always say that ‘opposites attract’.

Taiyang had to say that he pretty much agreed with that, nowadays. Honestly, he never thought he’d find himself swayed by another person so different from himself. Or, doing the sorts of things that a relationship with that person entailed.

The person in question was Raven Branwen.

It was surprising to both of them how suddenly they found themselves attracted to each other. Taiyang was an exceptionally nice man and kind of a wise-ass. He was always trying to find the bright side of things or get someone to crack a smile. He had a rather vanilla view on relationships. Raven was a grumpy girl with a hard, sarcastic edge to her. She was furious in battle and sometimes hard to handle or lead (as Summer well knew). She had a very different idea about relationships than a candle-lit night.

It shouldn’t have worked between them.

But, somehow… it did.

At first, it was just a burning attraction that led them together. Something that happened with a little bit of liquid courage after a party. A spark that led to a relationship. But, as they went on, they began to take on a few of each other’s traits. Taiyang allowed himself to be pulled into some of the kinkier things Raven was into. And, Raven started to get a real devious sense of humor about her. Almost smug.

And, that leads them to today’s little situation.

Taiyang had just been on his way to class, whistling a little tune to himself as he passed the dorm room, when he suddenly found a hand clamping down over his mouth from behind. His eyes go wide and, being a trained warrior, he immediately begins to struggle against whoever has grabbed him. The hand on his mouth keeps his head stuck forward, not letting him see who it is. They start dragging him into the room. He gives a few kicks of his feet and lands a few hard elbows to the ribs of his captor, his struggling feet slamming the door shut on accident.

This throws them off-balance enough to spin around and give them a hard shove. However, a leg hooks around his own and takes him with them. They tumble onto a nearby bed, the blonde raising his fist up to continue the attack… only to find the smirking form of his girlfriend looking up at him.

“Hey, lover.” She purrs.

Taiyang pants quietly, slowly lowering his fist as he blinks at her. It’s almost as if his brain needs a few moments to put these two things together, gasping when he finally does. “Raven? Jeez, you scared the shit out of me…! What was with the whole kidnapping gimmick, there? I could’ve hurt you!”

Raven snorts. “Haven't you ever heard of an ambush? And, it was just a few elbows to the ribs, Tai. I wouldn’t have let you do anything that serious.”

He pouts. “Well, I...”

“Shh.” The girl replies, slipping her arm up to put a finger to his lips. It’s at about that moment that he realizes the position that they’re in. As well as Raven’s long, midnight hair splayed out on the bed. All these things combined make him start to slowly flush. Especially when her fingertip gently drags at his bottom lip. “I saw you walking down the hall, humming like a dope. Figured I’d get the drop on you. Have some fun.”

Her other hand slips up onto his chest, feeling his heart beating through his uniform. “And, nothing’s more fun than adrenaline flowing through your veins, right?”

Things begin to make more sense. This was his team’s dorm room. The bed just happened to be Summer’s. His ‘kidnapper’ was just his girlfriend doing as she does… “Yeah, sure.” He finally manages to say, giving a small, relieved laugh. “Well, as fun as being scared out of my shoes is, I should probably-”

“Oh, we’re not done.”

“We’re… We’re not?” He asks, cocking his head to the side.

She chuckles lowly, red eyes glinting in a way that makes him shiver lightly. “You’re saying you’ve got your girlfriend on her back in a bed… and you don’t have any other plans?”

“Uh...”

She rolls her eyes playfully. “You’re hopeless, Tai. How did you even _get_ a girlfriend?”

“Well, I guess you’d have to ask yourself that.” He asks with a laugh. “Tell me, Ms Branwen, how did you lower your standards as low as Taiyang Xiao Long, hm?”

“Eh. Mostly because-” She says, simultaneously shifting her body weight and rolling them over. Her hands plant themselves on either side of his head, powerful body now resting atop his. Her skirt billows out around his hips and her hands trail down his chest. “-You look real cute on your back. So, I guess it works out.”

He can tell from the way her red eyes are looking down at him that he isn’t going to be getting to class today. Well, the hands reaching at his pants would be a good indication of that, too. He jumps a little bit when she practically yanks the button and zipper down, glancing back and blushing. “Uh… Rae?”

“Yeah?” She says absently, only pulling down his pants enough that they aren’t in her way anymore. He shivers when her hands touch to his underwear, immediately going right to his length. She doesn’t have to rub more than a few times to start getting him to groan quietly, her smirk growing. She’s already slipped the fabric down and touched her fingers to bare skin by the time he finds his voice.

“Th-This is Summer’s bed.” He gasps quietly and slightly in a panic, Raven’s thumb swirling around the tip of his length.

“I know~” She purrs, red eyes piercing right into his. The red is darker, more aroused. “Isn’t it great? Peppy, proud leader Summer is gonna have her teammates fuck on her bed. And, then she’s going to lay down tonight and snuggle right in.”

“That’s… kinda fucked up.”

“Who ever said I wasn’t?” Raven hums, thumb continuing to do evil, wonderful things that make him throb in her hands and squeak (embarrassingly enough). “Pretty sure this guy likes the idea well enough. And, well...”

She releases him and rests her forearms alongside his head. Her hips slide up along his, not stopping until her skirt covers up their crotches. He blushes harder as he feels her slick heat slide right up the underside of his shaft, wet enough that she’s practically drooling arousal down his skin. “I think you can tell I do, too.”

Fuck. He should be more annoyed about the fact that she wants to do this. He should say ‘no, this is rude and pretty disrespectful’. But, then she starts grinding herself down on him and his dick pretty much turns a mutiny on his brain. She wasn’t lying, either. She’s absolutely _soaked_ with the idea of doing this, enough for a few sloppy, wet sounds to fill the silent room as she slides up and down. She pretty much knows she’s won. That grin says it all.

She gives him a few stray kisses along the chin, adding a slip of tongue every time she feels him shudder against her. Not that she’s completely silent, either, releasing a husky ‘mn’ in pleasure every time she’s slid from base to tip.

He tries for a last ditch effort; it’s about all he has left before his brain loses control of the situation. “Why don’t you ever just want to make things simple?” He grunts out, a bead of pre joining her slick arousal.

“That’d be boring, Tai.” She replies. “Variety is the spice of life.”

“Variety is gonna kill us when she… she finds out what we’re up to.”

“Guess we’ll have to try not to make too much of a mess, then, huh~? Or, you will. I definitely don’t care.”

She leans back up, putting a hand under her skirt and angling him up. She teases him until he’s panting by nudging his tip against her entrance, nearly slipping it in enough times to make grip the bed sheets and grunt in frustration. Only when he thinks he’s found the rhythm does she actually sink herself down on him. And, Raven isn’t one to do things halfway, either. She more or less plops right down on his hips, sinking all the way down to the base. His eyes nearly bulge out of his head, hands gripping comically at the sheets as her walls squeeze warmly around him.

You’d think he’d be used to her doing that by now.

She sighs contently, biting her lips as she shifts her hips and enjoys the lovely feeling of fullness. Taiyang has to focus on not immediately exploding. He really couldn’t be blamed, in all honesty, with the way she likes to wind him up. Her hands press into his shoulders to keep him down on the bed. She gives a little smirk at him and starts rolling her hips in delicious circles. Slow, casual, infuriating. “You look like you’re having a little crisis, there.”

“Fuck you.” He grunts with a red face, his own words surprising even him. Her eyebrow has raised in interest. Only Raven could manage to get that kind of thing out of him. He looks guiltily to the side, not really liking to say things like that in bed, but she looks like a cat who just got into the cream in comparison.

“Oh-ho, is that right?” She asks. And, he knows that tone. Things are gonna get a whole lot harder for him from here on out, he feels. “I’d say ‘you are’, but that wouldn’t really be true… would it?”

As if to prove her point, she gives another slow, sinful roll of her hips that has him arcing and groaning. Her laugh is quiet and amused. “Because, I’d say I’m the one who’s doing the fucking. You’re just kind of there. Bit like a toy, but with a worse sense of humor.” She says as she gives him a sharper grin. Her eyes are glinting that bloody red color, egging him on. “Mmn. So, are you gonna just lay there and take it, then? Huh? _Little Dragon_?”

He knows she’s doing this on purpose. She took an immense pleasure in needling him, sometimes. And, fuck, if it didn’t succeed in turning him on. Okay. So, she’d officially gotten him in the mood to play her little game. Because, for the first time since he’d been smuggled into this room, he takes strong action. He plants both hands on either side of his girlfriend’s hips. This makes her raise an eyebrow, still smirking. He draws himself back out slowly and watches her shiver a bit with a smile of his own. She liked it pretty rough, but it was nice to show her that the slow stuff was nice to feel.

He then thrusts up inside her with a hard movement of his hips. She’s not terribly shocked by this, but bites her lip and moans as he hilts himself inside her. He uses his grip to keep her pulled tightly down on his hips, pulling back again and repeating it with an even harder thrust. Her eyes flare that brilliant red again, meeting his as he starts to consistently move. She’s not inactive through this in the slightest, rolling her hips downward as he’s bucking up to meet her. Her elbows end up resting as his chest, hands cupping his face to keep his gaze on her eyes. They’re almost hypnotic, Raven’s eyes. He’d never seen such a bright color before. She seems to feel something similar about his own, as she never leaves them. She’s panting quietly after a few moments, closing her eyes as her forehead presses to Taiyang’s. Her dark hair frames his head, almost separating them from the outside world.

He leans up to brush a kiss to her lips, feeling her gasp when he presses up against a particularly nice spot inside her. Raven’s not teasing him, anymore. Her snark’s gone in lieu of pushing closer to him.

Because, they’d learned so much from each other. Taiyang had learned to take a little more charge of his life. To open himself up to things he wouldn’t have considered otherwise. To take a chance in doing things he wanted to do with her. Raven was much the same. She’d become able to show her vulnerability. To not have to be quite so strong and alone all the time. She had friends and people who would back her up no matter what. They were opposites, yes. But, they were stronger for their connection.

“ _Fuck_ … Tai… more!” She growls out quietly.

Raven didn’t make a whole lot of noise during sex. She still moaned a good, load moan on occasion. But, a lot of it was picking up her subtle changes in breaths. Of gasps and grunts. He remembers Qrow saying that they ‘didn’t have a lot of privacy where they grew up’, so they’d had to be quieter in their dalliances. Raven seemed to particularly like how vocal Tai was, though. It was hard _not_ to moan and make a bunch of noise when your girlfriend is Raven Branwen. She liked it when he said her name over and over again.

He can tell from his own breathing that he’s getting close, Raven going almost near silent as he picks up speed. That’s how he knows she’s really close, her focus on the heat flowing through her body. The only real sounds are the wet sounds of flesh meeting flesh and that’s almost better than if they were both screaming their heads off. He finds her lips crashing into his for an aggressive kiss of teeth and tongue. It’s messy and probably going to bruise them both, but neither of them particularly care. His toes start to curl as they kiss, his hand lightly squeezing her hip as some sort of indication that he’s close. Which she doubles down on by _slamming_ her hips down and taking him all in _hard_.

And, just like that, he’s moaning into her mouth. The first shot of his release is so strong that it almost takes him by surprise. She’s squeezing around him, groaning softly as another few ropes shoot up inside her. Her body’s trembling with release by the time the third spurt splotches against her insides, body greedily squeezing out more. By the time he’s finished, they’ve stopped kissing. Raven’s resting her face in his neck, breathing quietly with a smile on her face. When he slips out, a deluge of sticky white drools out of her.

It goes down his pant-legs and right down onto Summer’s sheets.

Well. Shit. They’ll.. clean that later.

Raven laughs huskily, idly playing with his tie. She smacks a few light kisses along his neck, a flash of teeth nibbling at tanned skin. Tai hugs her close and brushes his fingers through her hair. “Sooo… Little Dragon?”

“Eh. I’ll give you… Medium Dragon.”

He waggles his eyebrows. Grins a bit more.

“I’m not calling you ‘Big Dragon’, Tai. I love you, but that’s fucking stupid.”

“Everyone’s a critic.”

Raven snorts. “Only to you, Tai.”

He still finds himself smiling. This had been a nice disruption from his standard class routine. He’s pretty sure he didn’t _need_ to go to that class, anyway. Especially when this was what he gave it up for. She slides back up to connect their lips in a few more kisses. He gladly accepts them, though can’t help but get his own teasing in. “What’s got you so soft, huh?” He asks, gently rubbing along her back through her vest.

She actually blushes a bit, rolling her eyes. “Sh-Shut up. You’re just dumb and cute and I feel bad for you.” She mutters. “I could _step_ on you, if you’re really asking for it.”

The blonde laughs, snuggling his cheek against her own. He can feel it heat up. Another thing he’d learned about Raven Branwen was… she was really affected by cuddling and aftercare. “Maybe later, _sweetie_ ~” He coos, emphasizing the sickly sweet nickname particularly.

“ _Ugh_. You’re so fucking gross, you know that?”

“Oh, disgusting, absolutely.”

“You’re just lucky you’re cute enough to keep around.”

He opens his mouth to shoot back the retort that’s fresh on his lips, only to snap it back shut as he hears voices outside the door. Raven seems to hear them, too, but doesn’t look particularly bothered. By the tones and inflections, he knows exactly who they belong to. Because… of course they do. Qrow and Summer. Obviously, wondering where their teammates had wondered off to, had naturally checked the first place they might be. Oh, boy. He actually winces.

The door opens up before Tai can get out any sort of warning.

Qrow immediately looks like he’s been exposed to all the suffering in the world. Probably because he can see his own sister’s ass under her skirt. The look at the semen and Tai’s dick probably didn’t help matters. He looks like he’d rather wither up and die than spend another moment here. Tai kinda feels for him, there.

Summer just stares at them, her wide, silvery eyes darting from the mess to their faces. Then, back again. Almost as if she can’t comprehend why she was made to have to deal with this. Her face scrunches up. Tai’s pretty sure he hears the click of a weapon from her belt. Raven’s absolutely silent.

“Did you guys fucking cum all over my sheets?”


End file.
